


Home Early

by RahvinMcCoy



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahvinMcCoy/pseuds/RahvinMcCoy
Summary: Bella is home getting ready for a date night with her husband, Emmett. What happens when someone comes home earlier than expected? Forewarning, this is a smutty one-shot. Horrid summary, I know, I'm sorry...but read it, you know you wanna...
Relationships: Emmett Cullen/Bella Swan
Kudos: 29





	Home Early

**Here is a little one shot brought on by a question from a friend. I will spare you the question, but you might be able to guess it based on this little fic of mine. It’s pretty much just straight smut, so if you are a kiddo or don’t like smut, this is so not for you.**

**PSA – sadly, I do not own this couple, just borrowed them from SM for some playtime.**

****************************************************************************************************************************

I was in my room getting ready for a late dinner while I waited for Emmett to get home from work. We had made these plans earlier this week, but he told me yesterday that he was going to be stuck in the office late today. He told me not to cancel our plans as we had been waiting to have a night out of the house for a while. I knew he would be tired so I wanted to be ready when he got home, which looking at the clock I found I had about an hour until he was supposed to get home. 

I turned on my iPod and selected my Brits playlist. While I sang along with my new fav group, Rizzle Kicks, I was so focused on the music as I got ready I didn't hear him come home. Having just finished my makeup, I put on my bra and panties set that I bought just for tonight. I made sure to get them in the same shade of blue as Em’s eyes that would match the sky blue dress I bought. I walked past the bedroom door heading for my closet when I felt a heavily muscled arm snake around my waist pulling me hard into his chest. A squeak of surprise left me in a rush as my back connected with his bare chest. I could feel the heat from his skin soak into me.

I had missed this part of our relationship over the past few months. Both of our careers had been a drain on us and we needed tonight to recharge our batteries so to speak. I sighed. “Finally.”

As his hand traveled up the skin of my stomach I was spun around and pushed into the wall next to the door. Looking up I saw the hunger in his now cobalt eyes and I knew dinner wasn't going to be even a flicker of a thought for quite some time. With his free hand he pulled both of my hands up pinning them to the wall above my head with one hand. The other he used to rip my bra and panties off, throwing them to the floor. I knew I would be sad later but right now I couldn’t get enough of this side of my husband. Pressing his body into me, I felt his excitement, causing warmth to spread all over my body before centering between my legs. I shifted trying to get the connection I needed. 

“Patience.” He growled in my ear before kissing his way down my jaw to my neck. He paused on my collar bone to lightly bite, leaving his mark on my fair skin. I whimpered with my arousal at the feeling of his mouth on my body. With his free hand he pulled my leg up and hooked it around his hip and leaned into me. A moan escaped his lips as he pressed his arousal into the juncture of my thighs. “I have been thinking about this all day, Bella.”

“You are wearing too much.” I groaned as I arched into his mouth as he licked his way down my chest. I pulled on my hands needing to touch him, needing to get his pants off so I could feel skin on skin. 

“No touching.” He growled and pushed my hands back above my head. The sensations his mouth was creating coupled with being controlled had me almost to my peak of arousal and I moaned as I thrust my hips into his hard erection. Moving his free hand to my hips he stilled my movements as he whispered in my ear, “You will not cum until I tell you too.” 

“Please, I need to feel you.” I begged as I tried again for the friction I needed. I needed him in me and he knew it.

With a chuckle he ran his hand from my hip to my entrance and hissed. “You have no idea what you do to me.” He dipped two fingers into me, thrusting forcefully, bringing me back to the edge before pulling them out. He trailed his fingers over my stomach and chest until he could trace my lips. “Taste yourself.” He growled against my skin as he gently bit on my nipple. 

Opening my mouth I swirled my tongue around the tips of his fingers before sucking them both into my mouth causing him to thrust his hips into me. Pulling his fingers out of my mouth he quickly reached down and pushed his pants down taking his boxers with them. Stepping out of them and kicking them to the side, he sighed as he stepped back into me. Looking at me he positioned himself at my entrance and I pulled my other leg up to wrap around his waist. Placing my heels on his backside I tried to pull him into me, he took the hint.

With a grunt he thrust into me until he was fully sheathed in my warmth. I moaned at the fullness that only he could make me feel. Placing his free hand under my backside to hold me up against the wall he slowly began to thrust into me. As our moans grew louder and more frequent he set a faster pace. He pounded into me over and over again knowing that was what I needed. Now was not a time for slow and gentle, I had an itch and fast and hard was the only way to scratch it. 

“I'm almost there.” I moaned as I closed my eyes. I arched against him as I neared the edge causing him to thrust deeper. He dropped my hands and reached between us rubbing my bundle of nerves as he continued to thrust into me. With a scream, I fell over that edge pulling him with me. With a final thrust he shouted his release and rested his head on my shoulder trying to calm his racing heart and heavy breathing.

As we came down from our orgasmic highs he wrapped his arms around me as he turned, leaning against the wall and slid down so we were both on the floor, still connected. A satisfied smirk crossed his face as he took in how satiated I was.

“You should work late more often.” I giggled as I felt him harden again. I leaned back to look into his blue eyes and smiled. I knew I was in for a very tiring night and I was looking forward to every minute of it. I placed my hands on his shoulders and shifted my hips, enjoying the gasp of pleasure that escaped his lips. “This time, lover boy, I’m in charge.”


End file.
